


Of Pineapple smoothies and Dusty Afternoons

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: Psych, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Temporary Character Death, What if infinity war happened in the psychverse, if this goes well, may write a second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: With a snap, the universe changed, not only affecting the Avengers, but everyday citizens as well. Including a fake psychic, some real detectives, and a guy who works in pharmaceutical.At the end of the day, who will be left standing?





	Of Pineapple smoothies and Dusty Afternoons

Shawn was with Gus. They were walking along the pier, sipping their smoothies. Pineapple ones, to be exact. Just like a normal Saturday afternoon. Shawn smiled. He loved hanging out with Gus. 

“Hey, do you think we should ever try the other flavors?” Gus asked.

“And ruin our devotion to pineapple? Never!” Shawn fired back. “Pineapple is love. Pineapple is life.” 

“Ok, but like what is it about pineapple? If it’s the tropical element of it, there’s always cherry or coconut.” Gus pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s not the tropic element. It’s the pineapple element. And besides...” Shawn picked his head up. “What the fuck?”

All around the duo, people were starting to disappear. Screams rang through the air, and boardwalk goers stopped what they were doing to stare. 

Across the street, a car swerved into a store. The people inside screamed, and scrambled to get out of the now burning building. 

“Shawn? What’s happening?” Even though Shawn was not a physic, he was still really observant and…

“Shawn?” Gus looked around, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. He took a step forward, and something crunched beneath his feet. Bending over, Gus saw that it was Shawn’s half drunk smoothie. If Gus knew anything about Shawn, it was that he never dropped his pineapple anything. 

Panicked now, Gus called out again. “SHAWN!” He started running, to where he didn’t know, but somewhere where he could find Shawn. He thought back to what had happened. People disappearing, turning into clouds of grey that looked like dust. What if Shawn...no, no. He probably went to the police or something. 

Gus had never ran so fast in his life. He hurdled into the blueberry, and sped off to the station. Or, tried to at least. The roads were clogged, confused people in cars staring at cars with no people in them. More people who had turned into dust. 

Cursing, which is something Gus only did in panic, he got out of the car and walked a few steps before collapsing. He stumbled to the nearest trash bin and retched, his lungs feeling like they were coated in dust. Turning away from the foul smelling bin, he started running down to the station, now only a few blocks away. 

The station was flowing with people, civilians who looked lost and confused. The building itself was locked up tight. Gus broke through the crowd and banged on the doors.

A random person smiled uneasily at Gus. 

“We tried that already, I’m afraid. No answer from inside, even at some folks threats.” 

But he knew them. So he kept banging, hoping that they would come to the door and see him.

“Hey, it’s Gus. I can’t find Shawn and...and…” he couldn’t find it in him to finish the sentence.

There was no answer from inside, but what the people couldn’t see on the outside, was that the station was in a panic. 

\---

It had been a fairly normal day at the station, a couple of muggings and a stolen wallet, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

Karen Vick was sitting in her office going over the reports from a drug case the department had uncovered. It was a big ring. They were hoping to connect a murder to the ring, but the evidance didn’t quite line up. She was going over the details for what felt like the millionth time when she heard the first scream. 

She came bursting out of her office, gun pulled out of the holster. 

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn’t this. Right before her eyes, officers started to dissolve, almost by magic. Karen found it hard to breath or think, she just saw person after person disappear. When about a minute had passed, she was still standing. 

Looking around at the rest of her officers, she could only think one thing.

“What the hell just happened?”

\---

Juliet O’Hara was out with her partner Lassiter. They were following a lead on the possible murder of John White, now that they thought it may be connected to the drug ring. They were camping out around a house that one of the witnesses said they hung out at. 

While they were arguing about whether they should go break in or not, a person came out of the house. 

“SBPD, put your hands above your head.” Shouted Juliet as she pulled out her gun. The perp immediately put his hands up. 

“What did I do?”

“You are under arrest for involvement in the golden drug ring and suspected murder of John White. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will….”

Her sentence spiraled off as she watched the suspect dissolve. 

She turned to Lassiter, who looked just as confused as her.

“You saw that too, right?”

He frowned. “Yeah. Guess that steak out was for nothing.”

“Three hours of my life I’m never…Carlton?”

—-

He turned to his partner, grinning. 

She had a look of horror on her face. 

He kept eye contact until she wasn’t there. And still, he stared at that spot. 

Unblinking. Not breathing. 

Just staring. 

His phone rang, startling him out of his stupor. It was the chief. He picked up.

“Carlton, oh thank god. Are you ok, where are you, we need you down at the station now!”

He was quiet, still reeling from the shock. His eyes hungrily searched the driveway, looking for his partner. She wasn’t there. He waited. 

The chief said she needed him. His heart was torn in two as he left for the station.

—-

Henry Spencer was at home when he got the call from Gus. He knew that something was wrong, most likely with Shawn. Picking up the phone, he sighed.

“What did he do this time?”

Apparently this was the wrong question, because Gus promptly burst into tears. 

“Gus, what’s wrong?”

Through his tears, Gus told him to come down to the station. Henry was worried, and quickly left the house.

He tried to start the car, but the road was jacked up. Strange, it wasn’t even rush hour. 

He saw that some people had completely abandoned their cars, while others looked on in confusion and was that...horror? Henry abandoned the car in the driveway, and looked over to Shawn’s bike. 

Normally he wouldn’t, but Gus sounded really worried. So he swung his leg over the motorbike, and maneuvered through the streets. 

He knew something was wrong, but he never expected this. People had railled all around the station, banging on doors and windows. They were shouting. It was a full on mob. 

When he got to the station, people were rallying around it, demanding officers and making threats. They all looked lost, sad. 

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and tried to open the door. It was locked.

He pulled out his phone and sent Gus a here message. Almost immediately, Gus was at the door. He unlocked it in pulled him in in one swift movement. He locked the door again just in time to stop people from coming in.

Lassiter came running around the corner. “Guster? Gus?” 

Gus called back with a “Over here! I was just letting Mr. Spencer in!”

Lassiter sighed, obviously relived. “You disappeared on us.” He shook his head. “Wrong choice of words.” 

Henry, who was now very confused, started to ask questions. “What happened? Why is there a mob outside? What does this have to do with Shawn?”

Gus started crying again, and Lassiter looked at him. “You didn’t tell him?” Gus shook his head. Lassiter sighed. 

There was pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Mr. Spencer, but for all we know, your son is dead.”

There was a ball of dread quickly creating in his stomach. “what? WHAT?”

Lassiter put his hands up, almost as if to protect himself from Henry. “Come with me. The slideshow will explain everything.”

Henry and Gus followed Lassiter into the Chief's main conference room. Said Chief looked horrible. She was holding her baby and a cup of coffee. How many cups had she had? 

Her eyes twitched, searching the room. She sighed in relief as the trio came into the room, but remained on edge. 

Karen started the slideshow. 

“No one knows exactly what happened. At about 1:27, people started to vanish. We don't know how, why, or why certain people...survived.” She flicked to the next screen. Across the screen in big bold letters, said SBPD’s vanished. Karen didn't read this one aloud, instead showing some rare tears. 

The list was long. Among the names was Buzz, Juilet, Barbra, and Shawn. 

Everyone stood, staring at the screen for hours. 

\---

The five years were long and hard. At first, Gus expected to see Shawn around every corner, making some lame joke. Or sitting in the office chair, playing with a squeaky toy. 

Gus ended up selling the office. Too many memories. 

He quit his pharmaceutical office job too. Over there was where he and Shawn had hung out while Shawn solved the ‘haunting’ job. 

Gus ended up getting a job flipping burgers. He loved to cook, so the trainees were quick to promote him to manager. 

He didn’t have any parents to tell him it was a bad idea. Except Henry, of course. He became like a second son to the man.

Except Henry never nagged him about pharmaceutical jobs. They always hung out at Gus’ burger joint. It gave them something to do.

Gus was always busy with his burger shack. People would come over for some fries and a little sympathy. 

But whenever he closed shop, he was never quite sure what to do with himself. 

He had sold the office, and his house always seemed so empty. It seemed devoid of any cheer, even when Gus tried to clear it up. There were too many memories. Of his parents, of his sister, of Shawn. 

Shawn has been Gus’ friend sense elementary, and now Gus felt like there was a chunk of him missing. 

Gus saw Lassiter often. The two would go tap, and once Gus invited him over to his shack. Now burgers were a weekly thing for them. 

They always argued about who would pay for the food. Gus insisted it be on the house, but Lassiter demanded to pay. Most weeks the two would split it 50-50. 

Lassiter was doing okay. At least, that’s what he told himself. In reality, he was sinking further and further into depression every day. He buried himself into work, doing clean up crews and the like. He had just finished the largest clean up yet, moving all the cars from the road. He was just about to launch himselfhimself into another project when Karen forced him out.

That’s when Lassiter allowed himself to cry for the first time.

Karen made him a cup of tea and sat with him in her office. Neither spoke for hours, just sitting in the comfortable silence.

She was just happy that her kid was still alive. It was tough, loosing half your officers, half of your friends, but at the end of the day, she cared about her kid the most.

That’s why she was so concerned about Carlton. He had watched his metaphorical daughter die right in front of him. He can put on his tough exterior and his ‘I’m okay’ attitude, but Karen knew better.

Honestly, by the fifth year, he seemed to actually be ok. Smiling more. Gus and Henry were constant visitors. They were a family. A very odd, ill fitting family, but a family nonetheless. Gus and Henry were visiting the station, bearing burgers from Gus’ shack, when poof.

It was a replay. A replay of a day that the world would never forget. People stiching themselves back together.

A confused Shawn on the pier. A confused Juliet on a driveway. Several confused officers.

Everyone standing in shock.


End file.
